


Third Time's A Charm

by noodlecatposts



Series: TOG Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: Elide comes home to her boyfriend.Prompt fic: 27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: TOG Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620088
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an open-ended AU. I'll post drabbles in here, but it's mostly just Elorcan being cute AF. Enjoy!

Lorcan Salvaterre was sleeping.

She’d recently given him a key. Lorcan often found himself waiting in his car outside, hiding from Aelin and waiting on Elide to come home from work. The hard part about the restaurant business was never knowing exactly what time one was getting off for the evening. Elide felt bad, leaving him in the parking lot all of the time, and after many hours pleading with her roommate, Aelin had agreed to the idea of a key.

“He better fucking knock first and clean the fuck up after himself,” Aelin warned Elide as they waited on the clerk to make a copy of their apartment key. “Or I’ll kick his ass from here to next Sunday.”

Her roommate could outswear just about every tough male in their circle of friends. Aelin was a force to be reckoned with, only tamed by the calm, surety of her boyfriend, Rowan. Elide thinks it’s only the long hours Aelin usually spends at his apartment that made Aelin keen on allowing Lorcan key privileges. Her boyfriend and roommate were not friends, barely acquaintances, but they’d come to a truce of sorts, if only for Elide.

Aelin was gone for the weekend, off to somewhere or another with Rowan. In her absence, Lorcan was free to come and go as he pleased.

Elide grinned to herself as she eased her way onto his lap, watching Lorcan as he slept soundly on her couch, face bereft of its usual scowl. She’d come home late from work, prepared to shower and pass out after a long day, but then Elide found Lorcan, fast asleep on her couch. Waiting for her.

She liked his having a key, liked how sometimes Lorcan would slip into the apartment at night–blatantly defying the knocking rule. He only ever sought Elide out in her room, crawled into bed behind her, and pulled her close. Those were some of her favorite nights, and some of the best sleep of her life.

Lorcan is a big guy, and Elide is very short. Biting her lip to muffling her laughing, Elide stretched her body across his, straddling his lap and leaning across his torso. She pressed her nose against his. Waited.

Her big, scary boyfriend woke with a start and an undignified snort. Elide broke into giggles, while Lorcan’s mind caught up to what was going on. His dark eyes focused on her happy face immediately, and Elide smiled down at him, her long dark hair a curtain around their faces.

“Hello,” she said, laughter tainting her voice.

Lorcan grunted, scowled. “That wasn’t very nice.”

Elide giggled again before pressing a kiss to his full lips. “How about that?”

The man hummed, his hands traveling to her hips. “There’s room for improvement.”

Another laugh. Elide leaned back down into her boyfriend’s space, sliding her mouth across his and tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. Her boyfriend groaned, the grip on her hips tightening.

She pulled away, wearing a satisfied smile. This time Elide raised a brow in question, watching as Lorcan pretended to consider.

“Better,” his voice was low. “But not quite right.”

Elide laughed brightly. She liked this Lorcan, wished more people got to see the playful man behind the walls of granite. Maybe one day, he’d trust her word enough to let the rest of the world in. Just a little bit.

Elide grabbed the throw blanket behind her and pulled it up to her shoulders with a sly smile. Lorcan tilted his head, curious, but grinned as Elide leaned back in for another kiss, covering their faces with the blanket.

“Third time’s a charm,” Elide promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

Elide was very comfortable.

Her boyfriend was wrapped around her like a warm blanket, arms holding her close, and one hand tangled into her hair. One leg slotted between her own, and Lorcan’s breath was fanning the top of her head.

Elide was safe. And warm. And happy.

She smiles into the bare skin of Lorcan’s chest, heavy eyes remaining closed as she listens to the deep, even breathing of her boyfriend’s sleeping. Elide really needs to get up and start getting ready for work, but she doesn’t want to move. She’s too comfortable; instead, she lingers, basking in her boyfriend’s embrace.

Lorcan has stayed with her every night of Aelin’s vacation. He didn’t want her to be alone, he’d said. He didn’t like the idea of her living by herself, even for a few days, wanted to make sure she was safe.

Elide thinks she could get very used to this, the simple domesticity.

-

Last night, Lorcan surprised Elide when she came home from work with her favorite bottle of wine and dinner on the table. She’d been so tired and worn from work that she hadn’t been able to fight back the wave of emotions she’d felt at the sight of his kindness. Elide had burst into happy, heavy tears.

Yet, her boyfriend hadn’t witnessed this side to Elide, hadn’t experienced this behavior from her before. Lorcan paled at the sight of her tears, panicking.

“If you hate it,” he’d said, looking very distressed. Disappointed, even. “We can order some pizza.”

“No!” Elide sniffled, tried to fight back the tears. “It’s—perfect.”

Lor looked unconvinced by her protests. Hands in his pockets, the man shrugged in defeat. “It’s okay, El. Let me grab my phone, and I’ll get us something else to eat.”

“No, Lor,” Elide sniffled again. “This is great. I love it. Thank you.”

“But, you’re crying!” Elide’s boyfriend exclaimed, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her to try and soothe her tears. It seemed like even then, Lorcan wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t have very much experience with tears.

Elide managed to give him a big, watery smile. 

"Today sucked,” she explained. “And this was just really, really,” a hiccup escaped her, “nice to come home to.”

Lorcan was clearly perplexed by the explanation, but the man held her close while her tears to abate. Still, he eyed her skeptically across the table as they ate, convinced she was lying to spare him.

-

Elide was dreading Aelin’s return. Lorcan would be around less with her roommate back in town. She wished they would play nice with one another; Elide was going to miss this.

Lorcan grunts in his sleep when Elide attempts to wiggle free of his embrace, his grip tightening exponentially on her body. Elide huffs a laugh, a shadow of annoyance in it. She can’t help but smile.

“Baby, I have to go to work,” Elide tells him softly. Another grunt. It sounds suspiciously like a no.

Elide discovered something when she and Lorcan began this, back when everything was new and undefined and exploratory. Lorcan had gone without casual, comfortable affection for years. Starved of touch, of the type of simple love that happens outside of the bedroom, Lorcan claimed he didn’t desire it, didn’t care for snuggling on the couch or holding hands. He said he didn’t need it.

Yet, they always woke intertwined. Lorcan holding her close and tight, protesting when Elide tried to leave.

It took him a while to feel comfortable enough to ask for what he wanted, admit his desires, but Elide was ready when he did. Now, Elide found Lorcan seeking her attention out regularly, nuzzling his face into her hands and leaning his head against her shoulder.

Lorcan holds her captive in his embrace without shame now. He traps her against him in his sleep, tightens his hold whenever Elide tries to get out of bed. Like now. Elide doesn’t mind one bit.

Eventually, she breaks free of his grasp. Elide slips right into the shower. If she doesn’t hurry, she’ll be late for her shift. She thinks she hears Lorcan rise from the bed, but when he doesn’t join her—something the man is very fond of doing—Elide assumes she imagined it.

But her bed is empty when she leaves the bathroom, and Lorcan isn’t in her room. She’s bummed when Elide realizes he’s gone, worried when she finds he didn’t leave a note or send a text. She quickly sends one to him to check on him.

A phone chimes in the distance, and Elide seeks it out. 

“Morning, babe,” Lorcan calls from the kitchen, and Elide realizes that her boyfriend didn’t abandon her after all.

“Hey,” she says, surprised. She smiles happily and approaches him for a kiss. “I thought you’d left already.”

“Without my goodbye kiss?” Lorcan smiles, reaching for her as Elide comes close. “Never.”

Elide laughs, indulges in a long sweet kiss with him. She breaks free when she smells the coffee.

“I made breakfast,” Lorcan tells her with a grin.

They devour their food, and Lorcan starts on the dishes as Elide heads back to her room for her shoes. They’re the last thing she puts on. Always.

“Alright, I’m heading out,” Elide says, passing by Lorcan at the sink. “See you tonight?”

“Yeah,” he tells her. “How do you feel about pasta?”

“Sounds good,” she presses down on his shoulder to bring his face close enough to kiss. Lorcan smiles and leans towards her automatically, brushes his lips against hers.

It’s nice. The kiss feels like something they do every morning, like something they’ll do for a long, long time.

Elide giggles when Lorcan catches her gently by the wrist and tugs her back to him with soapy hands.

“Lor,” she whines gently, without any real care. “I’m going to be late.”

He just smiles and kisses her again.

“What?” Elain asks when Lorcan stares at her in silence. It makes her a little worried. “Is there something on my face?”

“I love you,” Lorcan says softly. Elide’s heart stops in her chest.

She must take too long to respond; Lorcan’s face crumbles. He begins to pull away, but Elide stops him.

“Iloveyoutoo.” The words come out in one long string, Elide says them so quickly. “Fuck, I love the shit out of you.”

Lorcan laughs, surprised and happy, ducking his head. “Good. You had me worried there.”

“Sorry,” Elide says, tugging him down and kissing away the hurt. “You caught me off guard. Let’s try again. I’ll do better this time.”

So, he does. And she does.

Elide ends up a little late to work after all, but she’s in such a good mood she hardly hears her boss as he yells at her. Her boyfriend loves her. 

It’s a good day. There are many more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. “I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little drabble. This may or may not take place while Aelin’s away on vacation; it’s very nonspecific. *shrugs*

ELIDE HAS THE DAY OFF.

She watches Lorcan sleep beside her with a smile. Her boyfriend looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping. Elide wishes he looked this content all of the time. However, Elide always wishes that her boyfriend would wake up.

They have the day off together. She wants to enjoy it.

Lorcan grunts once when Elide taps a finger to his nose, but he keeps sleeping. A second tap earns the woman more of a snort, and she giggles as Lorcan wipes at his face to get rid of whatever it is tickling his face. Still, the man sleeps.

Ever persistent, Elide runs the pads of her fingers down her boyfriend’s face. She taps down his forehead, his brow, his nose, his lips—Lorcan snarls then, snapping his teeth towards her fingers. Elide squeals in delight, and Lorcan smiles with his eyes closed.

“I love you,” he tells her, sounding annoyed. “But, please, baby—stop whatever it is that you’re doing.”

Elide smiles; although, Lorcan can’t see the expression with his eyes clenched shut against the light. Someone’s grumpy in the mornings.

She presses a kiss to that strong jawline of his, trailing her lips up along it towards his ear. As Elide’s lips meet the sensitive skin behind his ear, Lorcan’s hands find her waist, gripping it firmly. Her boyfriend hums as she kisses at the delicate skin.

“Still want me to stop?” She whispers, lips brushing the shell of his ear. Lorcan’s eyes open at last, those depthless brown eyes dark with hunger. Her grin is smug as he takes her in, pulls her down for a languorous kiss.

They spend most of the day like that, tangled in one another’s arms. Lorcan doesn’t complain anymore about Elide’s attention, and in a twist of fate, it’s his girlfriend begging him not to stop by the time the morning comes to pass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

Elide couldn’t keep her eyes off of her boyfriend.

He just looks really good this morning, with his bed head and precariously low sweatpants. It was hard not to ogle all the tanned skin on display for her. Lorcan was oblivious, idling in the kitchen and fighting with the coffee machine.

Elide was perched at on the counter, kicking the bottom cupboards and watching him like a hawk.

Lorcan notices her staring and smirks, “See something you like?”

Elide bites her lip instead of answering, and heat flares in the eyes of her boyfriend. Her blood heats as he looks over her with a lazy grin. Smug bastard.

“You look good in my shirt, baby,” he tells her, voice low and gravely. Elide’s heart flutters in her chest and warmth pools in her abdomen. That voice isn’t very far off from one she’s used to hearing in her bed. The look is pretty spot-on, too.

“You look good without your shirt,” Elide responds, and Lorcan chuckles. The sound is husky.

Coffee forgotten, Lorcan crosses the kitchen towards her, and Elide is quick to widen her legs to make room for him. Her smile is coy as she wraps her arms around his neck, and Lorcan is quick to make himself at home between her knees, running his hands up and down her sides.

Elide pouts when her boyfriend skips right over her mouth, pressing a kiss to her neck instead. Then another. She tilts her head to give him more room and moans softly at the feeling of his tongue, tasting her skin.

Yet, she’s impatient. Elide tugs on his hair to move his face where she wants it—so she can kiss him thoroughly. Lorcan groans when she nips his lip, and his hands fall to her thighs, trailing up them to the hem of his shirt Elide wears.

“You want me to touch you, baby?” Lorcan growls in her ear when she wiggles, and Elide isn’t ashamed by the whimper his words provoke out of her. He smirks, kissing her with a little more urgency, and his hands start to roam north.

“EW! Gross!” A voice squawks loudly. “My fucking eyes—AGH!”

Rowan Whitethorn’s rare and precious laugh fills the space, as the couple breaks apart. Elide flushes bright red as she watches her roommate try to run away with her hands over her eyes. Aelin runs smack into her boyfriend’s chest, and his arms wrap around her quickly to prevent her from falling.

“Hey, man,” Lorcan says to Rowan, smiling without shame. Rowan grins back, greets his friend similarly.

“EL, WE HAVE RULES IN THIS HOUSE!”

Elide giggles despite herself. Aelin’s dramatics are always laugh-worthy.

“Sorry,” she sing-songs. Elide isn’t sorry at all.

“Shirts are required in public spaces!” Aelin cries into Rowan’s chest. He smiles toothily and runs his hands down her back in a comforting gesture. Their bags sit by the front door. Elide didn’t even hear them come in, was too distracted by her boyfriend.

“And pants,” Rowan says, quoting the house rules, but his smile is conspiratorial.

“AND PANTS.” Aelin agrees.

“And no having sex in common spaces,” Rowan continues. Aelin is too upset to realize her boyfriend is making fun of her.

“No common spaces! —Well, that one is kind of a don’t get caught situation.” Aelin admits, and Rowan’s grin turns sly. “But you guys got caught! And I’ll never be the same. My innocence!”

“What innocence?” Elide shouts, hopping off the counter and taking her boyfriend by the hand. She begins to lead Lorcan to the bedroom.

“How was the vacation? Family good?” He asks Rowan as they pass.

Lorcan’s good friend smiles, nodding. “Yeah, it was great. Have a good weekend?”

“Yeah, we broke so many rules,” Lorcan’s voice is all teasing, and Elide can only giggle. He isn’t wrong.

“ELIDE!” Aelin screams.

Everyone laughs. Except for Aelin.

“Sorry! I don’t have pants on! I can’t be out here!” She tells her roommate, fleeing the scene of the crime.

Elide and Lorcan sneak away to the bedroom. Rowan laughs heartily while Aelin complains, shouting something vulgar after them. The couple stays in the room for the rest of the day, hiding out. Elide has very little intention of giving Lorcan his shirt back. And the house has rules.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet prompt fill. <3

“ _Please_?” Elide begs her boyfriend, tilting her chin upwards and pouting her lips. It’s a look that rarely fails her, but Lorcan must be feeling incredibly stubborn today. He crosses his arms, arching a brow to tell her that he knows exactly what she’s trying to do by making that face.

She knows the answer before he speaks it, “No.”

Elide releases a breath of hair in an exasperated huff. Their gaggle of friends is going out for drinks tonight—all of them. A true rarity. Elide is trying very, very hard to convince her loner boyfriend to come along.

She tries another tactic. Elide knows he still holds a grudge from the last time they went out with friends. “But—Rowan and the rest of the guys will be there. _Please_ , it won’t be another chick night. Promise!”

Lorcan rolls his eyes, likely recalling the time Elide dragged him out to the bar under the false pretense that everyone would be there. She’d wanted to spend time with him, but she’d also had plans with the girls. Elide may or may not have bent the truth on the company they’d be keeping.

Manon offered to braid his hair. Aelin picked a fight about treating Elide right. Lysandra told him he was cute when he got mad.

The stubborn man mocks her huff. Elide ignores it, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around Lorcan’s middle. The man relaxes into her embrace easily and, perhaps, against his will. Lor’s eyes ignite with a familiar hunger when Elide leans into him, body pressed snug against him as she pleads again.

She’ll wear him down. She knows it.

Elide bites her lip. “Please?”

Lorcan’s eyes are trained on her mouth; she wonders if he’s even heard her speak, but then he grumbles, “Are you really going to make me go out and socialize? You know how much I hate people.”

Elide laughs, knowing she has him right where she wants him. Her boyfriend is easy to win over. “Yeah, but they’re your people—our people.”

Lorcan tries to pretend to be put out by the change in plans. He’d made it crystal clear what he wanted to do with their evening off together, but Elide knows him better than that. He’s been missing Rowan for a while—all his friends, really. He’s just too stubborn to admit it.

He groans. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go. Get me out of here before I change my mind.”

“Oh, I was going with or without you,” Elide replies, pressing a kiss to his cheek. It’s hard to do with him being so much taller than her, but she manages.

Lorcan huffs a breath. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yep!” She beams. Lor’s eyes sparkle with fondness. “I just didn’t want you to be lonely. People hater.”

Elide frowns in thought. “Wait, I’m people. So, you hate _me?”_

Lorcan’s laugh is from the belly. “Nah, you’re the exception to the rule.”

Elide rolls her eyes as he presses a promising kiss to her cheek, then one to her neck. Someone hasn’t given up on his own plans. Later.

“Does it have anything to do with the fact I make out with you?” she asks him as she grabs her bag.

“Oh, one hundred percent,” Lorcan tells her as he follows her out the door, locking his apartment behind them. He wiggles his eyebrows. “Amongst other things.”

His response has Elide laughing all the way down the elevator. Lorcan doesn’t bother hiding his answering smile from her—no need to play apathetic with Elide.


End file.
